Known in the art are various substances lowering aggregation of thrombocytes such as Dipirodomole (cf. M. D. Mashkovsky, Pharmaceutical Chemicals, Moscow, Medicina Publishing House, 1984, vol. 1, p. 420-421).
However, this preparation does not exhibit a high antiaggregation activity.
Known in the art are derivatives of 15-fluoroprostanic acids having a close chemical structure, e.g. 15-fluoro-15-deoxyprostaglandin E.sub.1, 15-fluoro-15-deoxyprostaglandin J.sub.2 which lower the aggregation power of thrombocytes. (Cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 959785 Cl. C 07 C 177/00, A 61 K 31/557, 1982).
However, these compounds under the conditions of incubation with blood plasma rich in thrombocytes lose substantially their antiaggregation activity already within 30-45 minutes which hinders their use in medicobiological experiments.
Furthermore, the synthesis of these compounds is a multistaged one and proceeds with a low yield of the final product. For these reasons the above-specified compounds have not obtained a wide application in medical practice.